omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Niata
Character Synopsis Niata 'is a spiritual being that served a descender of a different world called "Pasca". Like Radiant Mythology 2 it has a physical form. Currently travels all over the world to know all of the world trees and increase its knowledge. When the crisis comes to the world, he promises to lend his power and knowledge to the people living there. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Tales of The World: Radiant Mythology Name: Niata, "Pasca" Gender: Unknown, but seemingly is male Age: As old as the current reality Classification: Spirit, Descender, God Special Abilities: Non-Corporeal (Has no physicality, as such exists as a spirit that utilizes other beings as vessels to interact with reality), Possession (Possessed Raine in order to communicate with The Descender and his party), Creation (Created every single world and is the creator of The World Tree, which is the base of reality itself), Magic (Descender's are able to use Mana in it's purest form), Immortality (Type 8, as long as The World Tree remains, The Descender will continue to live), Life Manipulation (Has the powers of the World Tree which governs over life itself), Void Manipulation (The World Tree was capable of erasing everything and The Descender should have these powers as he is a manifestation of it), Fusionism (World Trees are capable of being used to Fuse Objects), Reality Warping, Destruction (Pasca's main ability Destruction allows Pasca to completely erase an being from existence and completely destroy them once defeated. She's merely an aspect of Niata), Energy Manipulation (Capable of create massive rains of energy in the form of spears), Fire Manipulation (Can summon massive balls of flames), Light Manipulation (Able to create pillars of light and cover an oppponet in binding light), Darkness Manipulation (Able to create objects and infuse darkness within them, such as a dark crystal), Life Manipulation (Brought to life many species and forms of life, including Plant Life), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of existence, including The World Tree), Omnipresence. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Created the entire Radiant Mythology Multiverse, which was established as being the same size as the main series cosmology, which established Infinite Universes . Gave birth to The World Tree, which is stated to be the foundation and base of all reality, including all worlds and dimensions. Maintains balance across the entire multiverse, having the ability to govern over an infinite number of universes) 'Speed: Infinite 'when manifesting (Aspects of Niata, such as Pasca Kanonno, are eble to fight whilst every world is being merged together as one and whilst Time is in disarray). '''Omnipresent '''in true form (Described as the "observer" of The Multiverse, existing in all universes at once and having the ability to manifest in any and all universes at any given time. Is the embodiment of existence and is implied to be ultimately one with creation) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Created and governs the entire multiverse, of which has an infinite number of worlds, all under the control of Niata. Sprouted The World Tree, which is the foundation of all realities and without it, would cause all worlds to die off completely. Maintains Multiversal Balance and makes sure all worlds don't collapse) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Implied that nothing short of destroying all worlds can even phase Niata. Due to it's connection to existence, it's heavily suggested that in order to fully kill Niata, one has to destroy all of creation) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: This part of the section describes the distance the character's attacks/abilities are able to cover (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.) Intelligence: Genius '''(Considered super advanced and incomprehensibly smart in relation to smart minds such as Raine. Has all the knowledge of eveen Kannono, who have shown they have immense knowledge in science and ancient history) '''Notable Feats: Created the entire Multiverse, including all worlds and The World Tree *''"The origin of the World Tree, being responsible to observe and maintain the balance of the universe. In order to do so, it reincarnates itself as a Kanonno in worlds of its choosing to guide and support the Descender of that world for as long as possible. Her world was destroyed by crustal movements, but choose itself as a base for a brand new world tree. Because the world was lonely by itself, she created a number of worlds to help each other. She became the seed of the world tree and gave birth to many worlds, connecting it's life with other worlds to learn with everyone from those different worlds. Because all worlds were create from her new world tree, she considers all worlds to be a precious family."'' Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Destruction: '''Pasca's ability of destruction allows her to completely destroy a person she defeats, akin to being erased from existence. One who is unluckly enough to have this ability used on them will find themselves unable to exist and are absolutely destroyed *'Light Pillar: Pasca can create pillars and shines of pure light, that can dispel of darkness and bind an opponet completely Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of The World: Radiant Mythlogy Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Fusionism Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Geniuses Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Immortals Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Races Category:Factions Category:Tier 2